LovinoCariño ?
by zusammen
Summary: Tres historias desde mi punto de vista de como sería la vida y emociones de Antonio si Lovi fuera cariñoso
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertene es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

Estas histaorias tenían un tiempo cinmigo pero no las había subido porque mi computadora se pusó popy y no me dejo hacerlo en su momento. Espero que les gusten

* * *

Lovino + Cariño= Celos

Antonio se acurrucaba al cuerpo de su amante a medida que la mañana se hacía presente, al abrir sus ojos no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión serena del italiano; se acerco lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Buenos días – canturreó Lovi ya despierto

Después de porfin decidirse salir de la cama luego de un meloso despertar lleno de mimos, Lovi preparo el desayuno. Lamentablemente ese día había reunión de la ONU y esta vez la sede sería en Estados Unidos por lo que ya podrán imaginarse como será la reunión, aunque está no era exactamente la razón por lo que este día no era de los mejores para Antonio.

-¿Toni aún no estas listo?- el español abrazo por atrás al italiano tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Estoy listo pero ¿por qué tenemos que estar allí tan temprano?

-Porque sino Alemania se va a enojar mucho

-Si lo entiendo Lovi no es necesario ser los primeros

-Anda Toni por favor, tengo tiempo sin vera Feli y sabes que él siempre esta con Ludwing así que serán los primeros en llegar.

-Esta bien

Durante todo el trayecto en el avión y en la Hummer que los llevaría a la reunión Lovino hablaba de cuanta cosa veía por la ventana; mientras Antonio por su parte de vez en cuando asentía.

* * *

Sala de Conferencias

-¡Alemania!- gritó el italiano mientras corría a su encuentro

-Ah… Hola Lovino

-¿Nii-san eres tu?-dijo el segundo italiano que se encontraba detrás del alemán.

-Feli!-ambos hermanos se abrazaron con cariño

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando a medida que las naciones iban llegando como: Francia, Inglaterra, China, Rusia, etc.

-Mon dieu Ita-chan, Romano tiempo sin verlo- el francés posó sus manos en las caderas de los hermanos acercándolos a él- ¿Extrañaron a Francia nii-chan?- ambas italias asintieron.

Si no fuera por la intervención de cierto español y alemán este encuentro hubiera terminado en algo más que en un simple manoseo, pero eso no terminaba allí Antonio también tenía que preocuparse por Rusia que seguía acercándose a Romano (bueno también a Feliciano pero al ibérico le importaba más la integridad física de su amante) con la excusa de tener una mejor relación diplomática; otro que también le causaba problemas era Turquía que a pesar de que Lovi ya no era una colonia no paraba de acosarlo.

Estas era la razón por la que no le gustaba ir a las reuniones y lo peor es que no sólo tenía que estar alerta en ellas sino también afuera, Lovi era tan inocente y sociable que era prácticamente imposible el que no hiciera "nuevas amistades".

-Lovi ¿qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?

-Que no lo haga pero Toni el sólo me estaba preguntando…

-Pero nada, aún así no debes hablar con extraños

-Estas exagerando

-Me preocupo porque te amo

Con sus dos manos atrajo el rostro de Romano y lo besó apasionadamente, su lengua recorría cada espacio y rincón ya memorizados, lograron separarse por la falta de aire;una pequeña risa escapo de la boca del italiano mientras cogía la mano de su novio y se dirigían a estaba en calma por ahora después de todo Antonio estaba dispuesto a proteger a su Lovi de cualquiera que quisiera quitárselo.

* * *

Bueno en mi opinión me quedo algo cortoo incompleto, pero utedes diran por lo que dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno en mi opinión este me quedo mejor que el anterior

* * *

Lovino + Cariño= Soledad

Antonio estaba sentado en el jardín mirando a las estrellas, otra vez se había peleado con Lovino y no había manera de que éste se calmara y al final terminó encerrándose en su habitación, un suspiro escapo de su boca; a veces simplemente no entendía a Lovino.

-Como desearía que Lovi fuera más cariñoso- y como si fuera una invocación una luz brillante apareció en el cielo.

-Soy el ángel Britania y voy a cumplir tu deseo

El español estaba en shock simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a él estaba Arthur disfrazado de ángel y lo más raro era que éste estaba flotando.

-Oye tío sabía que eras raro pero no para tanto, ¿te has vuelto a embriagar?- "¿O seré yo el ebrio"

-Shut up, ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

-OK de acuerdo pero aclámate

-Bueno ahora como decía he venido aquí para cumplir tu deseo

-¿Eres una especie de hada madrina?

-¡No soy un hada, soy un ángel! ¿Acaso estas sordo?, además las hadas son pequeñas, femeninas y delicadas

-Si tienes razón tú eres más grande

-Y….

-¿Y?

-…

-…

Segundos después de darse cuentas que el español no planeaba decir nada más.

-¡You Bloody git !- Arthur (Britania) estaba rojo de la ira- me lago de aquí

No espera, perdón, perdón, perdón, pero por favor no te vayas- suplicaba aferrándose como podía a la pierna del ángel

-Esta bien pero como no te comportes me largo ¿entendido?

-Si

-De acuerdo, ahora dime cual es tu deseo

-Deseo que Lovi sea más cariñoso

-Así será- el ángel Britania batió su barita mágica y una enceguecedora luz salió de ella

A la mañana siguiente

Antonio despertó en su cama junto a Lovino cosa que le pareció extraña ya que no recordaba haber llegado allí, pero bueno eso no era lo más importante, lo importante aquí era el hecho de que tenía al italiano al lado y cuando éste despertara ni iba a estar muy feliz.

Dios parecía odiarlo no había pasado ni medio segundo y ya su compañero daba señales de despertar, estaba preparado tanto menta como físicamente a la furia italiana, pero por más raro que parezca no pasó nada de eso sino todo lo contrario. Lovino al despertar fue a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y abrazarlo para terminar acurrucándose en su pecho. La palabra sorpresa se quedaba corta, simplemente no podía creerlo Lovi SU Lovi estaba siendo cariñoso con él entonces eso quería decir que lo de anoche en verdad ocurrió y no fue un sueño.

Antonio estaba realmente feliz el menor le preparo el desayuno, limpió la casa, regaron juntos los tomates, fueron al cine, al parque y al regresar Lovi hizo la cena y no se quejo cuando el español le propuso dormir juntos; ese día había sido perfecto, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el comportamiento de Lovino fuera noticia entre las otras naciones.

Al principio tampoco podían creerlo y no sabían como reaccionar (a excepción de Francia claro esta), pero con el paso del tiempo se mostraron más que gustosos de aceptar el cambio. Las relaciones sociales y diplomáticas de Romano mejoraron y cada vez eran más los que querían estar con él; algo que España comprobó de mala manera.

-Loviii-llamaba feliz el español- te tengo una sorpresa

-¿En serio? Dime que es-respondió eufórico dando brinquitos

-Mi jefe me dio unos días libres, así que porque no salimos

-Eso es genial Toni pero…

-¿Pero?

-No puedo salir contigo hoy

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que había planeado comer con mi hermano también va estar Ludwing y Gilbert

-Oh esta bien será para la próxima

* * *

La Próxima

-Mira Lovi tengo dos boletos para el cine- Antonio vio que ya su italiano estaba arreglado por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Vas a algún lado?

-Si Francia nii-chan me invito a su casa

Francia era su amigo pero no estaba seguro de dejar solo a Romano con él, pero al final no tuvo más opción al ver la cara de súplica de Lovi.

-No te preocupes estaré bien- y tenía razón, clara después de que Antonio comprobara que no lo habían violado y haber llamado (amenazado) por teléfono a Francia.

Y esto se volvió algo común casi todos los días, bueno estoy exagerando pero la agenda social del italiano parecía estar repleta y el tiempo que pasaban juntos se redujo considerablemente, Antonio se encontraba sentado en una silla de la cocina jugando con un tomate que tenía en las manos "Estar sin Lovi es muy aburrido" "Se que debería estar feliz porque ha hecho nuevos amigos pero…" desde que los había hecho él se sentía más solo y abandonado que nunca.

Aquellos pensamientos lo llevaron a comprender que extrañaba la personalidad tsundere del menor, talvez no era la persona más caroñosa y es verdad que expresaba sus sentimientos a su manera pero así era Lovino y así lo quería; además aunque suene muy egoísta antes de pedir el deseo no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien apartara a Lovino de su lado. Sólo había una solución.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! Ángel Britania, hada o lo que sea, ven por favor

-Silencio

"Quizás si pido un deseo venga"- Deseo que el ángel Arthur aparezca- pero tampoco sucedió nada

-¡Inglaterra apesta, su comida es mala y su monarquía peor! ¿Me escuchasteis? ¡remedo de caballero! Y como no vengas iré a patearte el culo- gritó a todo pulmón esperando a que llegara el inglés de susceptible temperamento

Segundos después una esfera de luz apareció en el cielo cayendo en su dirección.

-¡What the fuck you said of my queen?, you Bloody git-habló el ángel Britania con un humor de mil demonios cosa que era opacado por el hecho de que Arthur no llevaba su ropa sino una toalla que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo.

-¿Te estabas bañando?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, quiero que te retractes por lo que dijistes

-OK, lo siento perdóname, ahora por favor ayúdame quiero que Lovi regrese a la normalidad

-No

-¿Queeeeee? ¿Por qué?

-Aparte de que me insulatastes- lo miró con rabia para después continuar- no puedo hacerlo

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Qué clase de ángel eres?

-Uno con muy poca paciencia, además tú crees que si los milagros sucedieran a cada instante ¿se llamarían milagros?

-P-p-pe-pero- estaba desilusionado, no, peor que eso todas sus esperanzas dependían de esto

Sin querer rendirse no tuvo más opción que rogarle de rodillas que le concediera su deseo, Arthur por su parte intentaba sacárselo de encima temiendo que se le cayera la toalla por culpa de ese idiota.

-¡Esta bien! Te voy ayudar pero apártate de mi- después de que Antonio se le quito de encima y se arreglara la toalla, le pidió al castaño que formulara su deseo

-Deseo no haber pedido mi primer deseo-acto seguido Arthur levanto su barita y susurró "Así será"

De nuevo estaba en su cama junto a Lovino, sólo que esta vez se encontraba despierto esperando por saber si su deseo se había cumplido; Lovino abrió lentamente los ojos intentando enfocar su alrededor.

-Bastardo ¿qué diablos haces en mi cama?- el italiano había pateado al español fuera de la cama insultándolo por su atrevimiento

-Jajajaja- Antonio empezó a reírse y es que como evitarlo si estaba feliz de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad

-Oye idiota ¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro que si Lovi- lo abrazó fuertemente provocando que el otro se sonrojara y gritara que lo soltara

Su Lovi había regresado y ya no debía preocuparse más, y tenía que admitir que todo fue gracias a Arthur por lo que se aseguraría de agradecérselo…pero después ahora estaba ocupado.

* * *

Como yo aún no leo mentes por el computador necesito que escriban lo que piensan

RESUMEN: Dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el último espero que les guste fue inspirado por una tira comica de skyeclive en que leí hace tiempo llamado Nightmares o lago así

* * *

Lovino+Cariño= Terror

-¡Antonio!-se escuchaba como alguien gritaba en el pasillo- ¡Antonio!

El susodicho estaba en casa de las los Italias haciendo una típica visita y eso incluía el pasar todo el día con el mayor de los gemelos provocando que se sonrojara o al menos esa era su intención.

-¿Lovi qué ocurre?

-Quiero que te cases conmigo

-¿Cómo?

-Cásate conmigo-esas dos palabras tomaron desprevenido al español, en especial porque al parecer Lovino no estaba bromeando.

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó el menor al ver la expresión aterrada que tenía Antonio

-No es eso…eh…bueno es que… ¿no crees que es algo precipitado?- el italiano parecía pensar un poco lo que su compañero acababa de decir

-Tienes toda la razón- y sin más que decir Romano se retiro tan rápido como había aparecido, dejándole una extraña sensación al ojiverde

Durante cuatro semanas Antonio estuvo recibiendo regalos de todo tipo un ejemplo de eso fue el ramo de rosas en su oficina, poemas, tomates, peluches, canciones, besos robados, en fin un montón de cursilerías de las cuales el ibérico estaba empezando a preocuparse. Hasta que llego el día, el día en que Lovino le propuso formalmente matrimonio.

-¿España tu me amas?

-C-claro que si Lovi, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Antonio-el menor se arrodillo y sacó un pequeño cofre de su bolsillo- ¿te casarías conmigo?

Las palabras no le salían de la boca, el mayor estaba tan nervioso que tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo no podía moverse, la mirada de Lovi junto con la de las otras naciones no le permitían relajarse y es que como si no fuera suficiente que el chico le propusiera matrimonio éste tuvo que hacerlo en una reunión de la ONU.

-A-a-acepto- al final no pudo negarse

La boda podría decirse que fue relativamente normal, parte de los invitados no sabían exactamente donde sentarse ya que conocían tanto al novio como al…novio? A excepción de Inglaterra que se quede parado ya que no era muy amigo de Lovino y mucho menos de España; Francis y Gilbert fueron los padrinos o debo decir "damas de honor" porque señoras y señores Antonio era quien traía el vestido.

* * *

En la luna de miel

Estaban en el cuarto de hotel ambientado para la ocasión que era tener SEXO, Antonio se encontraba desnudo en la cama después de que se esposo le quitara/arrancara el vestido.

-L-lo-lo-lovi espera-decía al ver como éste se acercaba

-No puedo esperar más- y lo besó evitando que pudiera decir otra cosa

Pero no pudo profundizar el beso por la resistencia que imponía el otro, así que introdujo los dedos en su entrada provocando un gemido que le permitió que su lengua entrara en su boca; Antonio estaba un poco aturdido por lo que no hizo nada cuando Lovino levanto sus piernas y…Abrió los ojos asustado levantándose de la cama de forma inmediata, llevó su mano a la frente procurando calmarse un poco; el sueño que acababa de tener era sumamente extraño.

A su lado se encontraba Romano murmurando algo como "Pasta"

-Ufff…que alivio todo fue un sueño-dijo para después acostarse de nuevo e intentar dormir.

* * *

A medida de que escribia hubo un momento en el que pense "Hombre pero que diablos hice aquí" , veran se me habían olvidado ciertas partes así que podría decirse queme tomo de sorpresa.

Dejen reviews que por oprimir el botón no les va entrar un virus.


End file.
